L'épopée féline
by crazyMissdream
Summary: Nepeta est forte, Nepeta est Badass, mais dans ce monde impitoyable qu'est la société Alternienne, la force ne suffit point pour atteindre son but. Le sien la mènera à rencontrer de nombreuses personnes et à vivre de nombreuses aventures. Du moins si elle ne meurt pas avant la fin de cette dernière.
1. Prologue

Voici un de mes plus grands projets de fiction. De base ça partait d'un délire entre amis de faire une fiction Nepeta/Grand Highblood puis ça s'est terminé en toute une aventure avec du sang des larmes et finalement très peu de romance. C'est un pseudo UA pour que tous les personnages se rencontrent mais ça reste plus ou moins fidèle à la société Alternienne. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire ^0^/

* * *

La première fois qu'elle le vu, elle n'avait que quelques sweep, et elle se rappelle avoir aussitôt questionné l'un de ses ainés quand a l'identité de cet imposant troll vêtu de violet sur lequel tous les regards se posaient. On ne lui donna point de détail, l'intimant uniquement de se taire a son passage et de ne point lui manquer de respect.  
La fille à l'allure féline s'était exécutée sans un mot, étrangement intriguée par cet être mystérieux. Ce dernier traversait la foule d'un pas lent et ferme, rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter ce mur ambulant, et pourtant, il s'était stoppé.

Il était grand, peut être un peu trop, et son regard vide s'était porté sur celui de la jeune troll. Aussitôt elle se mit à trembler et se senti faillir sous ses propres jambes. Les gens n'ont su s'il s'agissait du stress ou d'un malaise lié a l'ampleur de la foule, mais elle s'était écroulée avant de finir par s'évanouir. Elle seule savait que tout était sa faute.

Elle s'en voulu longtemps de s'être montrée si faible devant cette être puissant qu'on lui décrivit plus tard comme étant le Grand Highblood, dirigeant la contrée sous les ordres de l'Impératrice.

Elle s'en voulu mais n'en resta pas là, sa fierté clamait vengeance envers cet homme qui ne se rappelait surement pas d'elle, elle se mit en tête de le retrouver, de lui faire face, et de ne point faillir cette fois. Elle chargea son Lusus de l'entrainer quand bien l'attente serait longue. Sa cible ne sortait que peu et restait dur à approcher.

Mais Nepeta n'était pas faible, Nepeta savait se battre, se battre pour son rêve, et elle savait qu'elle le réaliserait un jour.

Elle le défierait du regard et il reconnaitrait enfin sa valeur.

Depuis lors il ne passa pas un jour sans qu'elle ne se batte, sans qu'elle ne s'entraine, elle tuait les bêtes à main nues et s'attirait le respect de ses proches. Elle n'avait néanmoins pas perdu son âme d'enfant, elle restait jeune après tout et quiconque l'aurait vue ainsi aurait pu croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu comme de ces roleplay qu'elle s'amusait à organiser de temps à autre.  
Elle n'avait pas souhaité couper ses cheveux d'onyx, mais ces derniers la gênant elle avait alors opté pour un fin bonnet bleu laissant voir de petites cornes s'apparentant aux oreilles de son Lusus. Ce dernier s'accompagnait d'un long manteau vert, un peu trop ample pour sa taille, mais elle aimait a se dire qu'un jour elle serait assez grande pour qu'il lui aille comme un gant. Elle prévoyait beaucoup de choses en effet et paradoxalement se souciait peu de son futur. Elle avait des rêves, des envies, mais peu lui importait de savoir quand ils seraient réalisés, elle se contentait de vivre sa vie et de faire chaque jour de son mieux pour ne plus rien avoir à regretter.


	2. Chapitre 1

La nuit tombait à peine et déjà le ciel s'empourprait à l'apparition de la première lune Alterniene. Alors que nombreux seraient les trolls préférant passer encore quelques heures dans leur récupéracocon avant de vaquer librement à leurs occupations, Nepeta était déjà dehors en train de courir, activité peu pratiquée par chez elle mais qu'il lui plaisait de répéter chaque soir.  
Elle esquivait avec aisance les quelques cadavres jonchant le sol, des inconscients sortis le jour et attrapés par une horde de morts vivants, ou bien les victimes d'un de ces combats de rue impliquant ces lowblood qu'on lui interdisait si souvent d'approcher. On lui interdisait beaucoup de choses, notamment de sortir aussi tôt le soir, heure à laquelle les nettoyeurs ne sont toujours pas passés; mais elle aimait difficilement obéir et la vue de ces dépouilles ne la gênait plus depuis longtemps. Apres tout elle vivait dans un monde violent, et demeurait bien consciente qu'il y aurait d'autant plus de morts d'ici le lever du jour. Aujourd'hui les drones passeraient de hive en hive pour collecter les seaux, collecte dont elle était exemptée du fait de son jeune âge et à laquelle elle n'était pas pressée de participer. Pas que ce système la répugne, elle trouvait ça normal au vu des nombreuses conquêtes effectuées par son peuple et de la main d'œuvre requise, mais cela ne l'intéressait juste pas de remplir ses quadrants sous la menace, c'était une romantique et elle aimait à croire qu'elle aurait le temps de trouver la bonne personne.

Elle manqua de trébucher sur un bras alors qu'elle longeait la mer, bras qui attira aussitôt son attention de par la teinte du liquide qui s'en échappait. Il appartenait à un Highblood au sang cobalt et avait été arraché il y a peu. Intriguée et loin d'avoir peur, elle décida d'en suivre les traces afin d'en apprendre plus.  
Elle trouva la réponse quelques mètres plus loin sur une plage habituellement déserte. S'y trouvaient deux trolls en plein combat.

Le premier, ou plutôt la première, à y regarder de plus prêt, était la possesseur du dit bras, l'une de ces pirates qui arpentaient les cotes et qui lutaient contre l'ordre instauré. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Nepeta en voyait un, ayant l'habitude d'en apercevoir lors des exécutions publiques auxquelles on lui imposait de participer. Ils possédaient tous une tenu semblable, souvent composée d'un long manteau ou d'une cape ainsi que d'un grand chapeau à plume. Il n'y avait pas de doute, s'en était bien un et elle n'avait rien à faire là.  
Son adversaire n'était autre que l'un des soldats de l'armée impériale, unique institution établissant un semblant d'ordre dans leur société. Il portait l'armure obligatoire comme chacun de ses semblables et se battait seul contre l'épéiste qui elle, s'en sortait mieux que prévu malgré le désavantage lié à son unique membre.

L'intruse s'interrogea sur la raison de leurs présences, les gardes se déplaçant en groupe et les pirates s'éloignant peu de leurs navires. Règlement de compte ? Rencontre hasardeuse ? Elle ne croyait pas au destin et tout ça semblait trop louche à son goût.  
Elle fut tant prise dans ses propres pensés qu'elle n'en remarqua point la jambe filant au dessus de sa tête et se demanda, après coup, d'ou pouvait bien venir cette pluie orange tachant ses vêtements. Elle revint bien vite à la réalité et ne sut si elle devait être surprise par la couleur de ce sang, l'armée n'acceptant pas les lowblood dans ses rangs, ou du fait que ce dernier, pourtant avantagé, se retrouve dépourvu de ses deux jambes, agonisant aux pieds de la pirate.

Peut-être même que rien de tout cela ne la surprenait finalement, ou alors fusse son instinct qui la poussa à agir ?

La corsaire lui faisant dos, la lionne n'hésita point à sortir les griffes avant de lui sauter dessus. Elle était rapide, si bien que sa cible n'eut pas le temps de la voir venir, se faisant transpercée de part en part dans un cri péniblement étouffé, hors de question d'attirer d'autres fouineurs dans le combat. Cela ne suffit point à achever la pirate, les trolls de son rang demeurant bien plus résistants que la normale et l'héroïne retira aussitôt son poing. Elle craignait la riposte et se contenta de laisser apparaitre un trou béant de quelques centimètres dans le flan de sa victime. Elle se prépara ensuite à la prochaine attaque, action qui n'arriva jamais, la combattante au sang bleu préférant la fuite à la lutte.

Nepeta ne tenta pas de la rattraper, choisissant plutôt de s'occuper du cas du chevalier qui avait profité de cette diversion pour se faire un garrot à partir de son tee shirt, laissant apparaitre de nombreuses cicatrices au niveau de son dos et de sa poitrine. Il demeurait plutôt bien bâtit mais accusait difficilement le choc. Il avait posé son armure à coté, armure recouvrant majoritairement la poitrine et peu les genoux. La fille aux mains désormais couvertes de sang put alors observer de plus près les jambes de cet inconnu qui peinait à ne point tomber dans les pommes.  
Le genou droit était coupé de manière nette et précise, la lame aiguisée ayant fait fit de la jointure de cartilage sous le coup de l'élan. Ce ne fut pas le cas de la seconde, la lame se retrouvant ralentie par sa précédente découpe. La bourreau avait du s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises, expliquant l'état peu descriptible du moignon ainsi que la présence de la dite jambe non loin.

Elle s'approcha du troll et lui demanda son nom. L'individu mit plusieurs secondes à répondre entre deux râlements de douleur.

"Dis lui... Il faut lui... dire..."

Il n'eut pas le temps d'éclaircir sa pensé qu'il tombait déjà à terre, rapidement retenu pas la féline qui entreprit de le porter sur ses épaules jusqu'au bâtiment central de la ville, Hive du dirigeant de la région mais aussi le QG des soldats. S'y trouvait également le tristement célèbre tribunal installé dans les sous-sols, mais elle préférait ne pas y penser.  
Elle ne pensait pas non plus aux dernières paroles de son passager, les mettant simplement sur le dos de la folie, après tout personne n'a les idées claire lorsqu'on lui coupe les deux jambes, handicape qui lui causerait sans doute bien des problèmes, mais au moins il était sauf.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des gardes lorsqu'ils la virent arriver, tachée de sang et portant le corps inanimé de l'un des leurs. Ils crurent d'abord à une déclaration de guerre, persuadés qu'elle l'avait tué de ses mains. Mais ils se ravisèrent bien vite quand elle les interpela afin qu'ils aillent chercher les secours. Elle n'apprit que plus tard qu'elle aurait pu mourir ce jour là et qu'elle devait la crédibilité de ses paroles à son allure mignonne et chétive, comme quoi les apparences aussi pouvaient tromper la méfiance des soldats.

Ils l'emmenèrent dans une pièce à quelques couloirs de là et lui demandèrent de patienter en dehors, ce qu'elle fit malgré son envie de quitter les lieux. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise toute seule dans ce lieu inconnu mais prit son mal en patience, ne serait-ce que pour éviter d'être poursuivie pour avoir refusé de témoigner sur les faits.  
Apres quelques minutes une silhouette fit son apparition à l'autre bout du corridor, se rapprochant d'un pas lent. La personne ne portait pas d'armure mais l'on devinait à sa carrure qu'elle était haut placée, elle cru tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, sans doute à cause de ses longs cheveux noirs mais remarqua bien vite qu'il en était le strict opposé.  
Devant elle se trouvait un homme imposant aux muscles exagérément développés. Il était vêtu d'un simple débardeur et arborait une paire de lunette teintées à demi brisées.

"T'arrives à voir quelque chose avec tes verres ?  
-Je vois très bien, c'est juste pour me donner un air mysterieux."

Elle l'aimait déjà.  
Bon, en fait elle aimait un peu tout le monde, mais elle était persuadée que les gardes étaient plus... sévères ? Strict ? Cela n'avait plus d'importance, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler de tout ça, et plutôt sympa qui plus est.

"Quel est votre nom ?  
-Pas la peine de me vouvoyer tu sais, moi c'est Nepeta ! Et toi ?"

Il sembla gêné par cet écart envers la hiérarchie mais se reprit bien vite pour lâcher un bref "Equius" avant de la guider dans une pièce voisine.

A l'intérieur de la salle sombre les attendaient deux autres trolls en armure. Le premier aux petites cornes et aux cheveux décoiffés semblait énervé, sans doute à cause de la seconde aux cornes asymétriques et aux lunettes bleues ciel. Cette dernière s'étonna de trouver des traces de sang semblables au sien sur les griffes de la nouvelle venue mais n'en tint mots contrairement à son compère qui s'emportait déjà.

"Putain vous êtes enfin là ! Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on vous attend !  
-10 minutes.  
-Ta gueule Aranea, c'est déjà trop ! Et puis si la seule chose qu'il trouve à nous ramener c'est cette gamine on va pas aller loin.  
-La gamine faisant la taille du chef.  
-On en a rien à foutre de sa taille ça se voit à sa tronche qu'elle a à peine quelques sweeps."

La "gamine" préféra rire de cette altercation plutôt absurde, elle ne se serait jamais imaginée qu'un subordonné puis parler ainsi à son supérieur et ni même qu'il puisse se permettre d'en critiquer les actions. Equius ne semblait même pas sourciller, sans doute habitué aux remontrances de l'apprenti. Et c'est dans le plus grand des calmes qu'il se contenta d'annoncer :

"C'est elle qui nous a ramené Tavros."

Tavros ? Cela devait être le nom de celui qu'elle avait sauvé. Elle ne put demander confirmation que déjà le débat se lançait.

"De toute manière ce lowblood n'a jamais eu sa place dans nos rangs. Entama la seule personne dont elle ne connaissait pas encore le nom.  
-Rappelles moi la couleur de ton sang" ajouta la Highblood.

Elle avait presque chanté ses paroles, telle une remontrance prononcée encore et encore. Remontrance rudement démenti par l'accusé.

"Plus élevée que le tien en tout cas, je suis pas là pour rien moi au moins.  
-Tu as été pistonné par Gamzee.  
-Il m'aurait tué si j'avais refusé ! "

Un nouveau nom à rajouter dans son répertoire mental. Ce Gamzee semblait ne pas être des plus fréquentables et elle jugea bon de le noter dans un coin de sa tête.

"Tavros avait autant sa place ici que toi et moi. Repris la fille a lunette.  
-Si c'était le cas il l'aurait pas perdue aussi vite. Et puis quelle idée de sortir seul aussi tôt ?  
-Il affrontait un pirate !"

La témoin avait clamé sa phrase sans vraiment se demander si elle en avait le droit, après tout ils semblaient tout sauf à cheval sur les règles ici.

"Il lui a même coupé le bras !  
-Pff, on va dire que c'est pas mal. Rétorqua le colérique, décidément peu enclin à revenir sur ses paroles.  
-Il va s'en sortir ?"

Cette fois ci c'est Equius qui lui répondit, suite au silence prolongé des deux autres.

"La perte de ses jambes ne le tuera pas.  
-Tant mieux alors !"

Elle fut heureuse pour lui mais ne comprit pas tout de suite la raison de cette mine triste, comme gravée sur le visage des deux autres.

"Il y a autre chose ?  
-Ça ne te regarde pas. Déclina le chef. Raconte-nous plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé."

Elle s'exécuta encore une fois, obéissant à ces ordres qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre. Suite à quoi elle rentra chez elle sous les yeux médusés des passants, qui préféraient ne pas se demander d'ou pouvait venir tout ce sang. Elle sautillait au-dessus des cadavres laissés par les drones sur leurs passages et s'enchantait de la lettre qu'elle venait d'obtenir. Elle avait reçu l'ordre de revenir dans la semaine et avait entrepris d'elle même de demander l'autorisation de visiter le malade par la même occasion, ne serait-ce que pour prendre des nouvelles. Elle avait eu du mal à l'obtenir mais Equius semblait bien l'aimer et il avait fini par céder sous le coup d'un énième "S'il te plaiiiiiit" sorti tout droit de son adorable bouche en double V.

Oui, elle reviendrait sous peu, après tout il lui restait tellement à découvrir et cette journée peu conventionnelle serait loin d'être la dernière.


End file.
